Avalon and Inuyasha fans and stars!
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: This is what happens when the Avalon characters the fans meet the Inuyasha characters! This is my first oneshot! enjoy! R&R!


**I know! I've stopped writing for a while, but things happen you know…..**

**I'm doing this because Inuyasha is back again.!**

**It's a really good anime! If you haven't watched it, then you should! It's the biggest anime of 2009 =) since this weirdly long indecision is over, I'll try to write more, and soon……. And yeah, its kinda late but oh well, not my fault!**

**Enjoy the oneshot! **

**_____________________________)-(_________________________**

Adriane and Emily ran, too excited to be speaking. They reached Adriane's house and nearly flew into her room. Almost Immediately, The Warrior turned on her laptop and went to youtube.

"Where did Kara go?" Emily said/

"She's too busy swooning over Naraku at her place." Adriane replied. Then whispered. "As you'll soon be over Inuyasha….."

"I won't!" Said the healer defiantly. She blinked. "Wait a minute. The boys should be here by now. If you tell about Me and Inuyasha, then I'll tell about you and Shessumaru."

The warrior blushed. "I don't have a crush on him!"

"Oh sure you don't. That's probably why you keep drawing him --and some other guy too—all over the place."

"Yeah. Guess what, I don't. I have a crush on Edward Elr—" She blinked, and blushed again, finally squeaking "I don't have a crush on anyone." **A/N: Edward Elric is a guy from another one of my favorite anime: **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**. He has blond hair and his eyes I guess are the same color as Edward Cullen's. He wears a red coat thing over black leather (I think) pants and jacket. I think Fullmetal Alchemist was there before twilight.**

"You agree?"

"Yeah."

Then they saw episode1 of Inuyasha: the final act. Every single time Shessumaru was on the screen Adriane fainted. And when Inuyasha was on the screen Emily fainted but when she saw kagome, Adriane had to keep her from destroying the laptop.

Finally, episode 1 was over and they had to wait for episode 2 to arrive.

"NOOOOO!" Adriane screamed. "Well, at least I have Shessamaru's picture all over the place and I can watch him on the other episodes and trailers….. He looked so cute on the last trailer…." She sighed. "…..I think I fainted."

"I know you did." Emily muttered.

"I wonder what Kara's doing." Adriane wondered aloud.

_**At Kara's room………….**_

"Naraku." Kara whispered.

She gazed lovingly at the black haired demon. He was a paper cut out.

_Just the right size._ Kara thought. She kissed him again. "I'm so sorry you had to be portrayed as evil. In truth you're the cutest demon in history." She sighed.

"I don't care if Adriane likes that white haired Shesshamaru, or of Emily likes his half brother Inuyasha and what they think about us! Naraku, I love you!"

___________________________)_(___________________________

_**Shesshamaru's POV…..**_

Shesshamaru sighed. His white blonde hair stirred as the wind speeded up, exposing more of his pale face. Why did he feel like a dark haired girl was thinking about him? He knew it could not be Kagome, for she and Inuyasha were smitten with each other. Nor could it be Rin, who was too young for these matters.

The minstress of the winds was a possibility, but the girl he saw was younger, and wore black. Her onyx hair fell freely down to her waist, and she looked foreign. To further support this, she did not wear a kimono.

"Lord Shesshamaru!" Cried Janken.

The demon had already heard the noise before his servant. He pulled out his sword, facing to the source of the sound.

The girl he had pictured stepped out of the shadows, returning his expressionless stare. "Where am I?" She said.

"Japan." He replied.

"It doesn't look like Japan. What is this, feudal Japan?"

"Yes."

She blinked. "Then OH MY GODS YOU'RE SHESSHAMARU!!!!!!"

If she knew his identity, then she must be his enemy! He struck her with his sword, but she dodged it quickly, gracefully.

"Look," She said. "I don't want to be your enemy."

He paused. "I need proof for that."

The girl looked down, her bangs covering her face. After a few moments, she looked back up at him. "I'll tell you my name." When he didn't reply, she said. "My name is Adriane."

Shessamaru smiled at her. "I am Shesshamaru."

___________________)_(___________________

_**Inuyasha's POV………….**_

"Inuyasha!" A voice screamed.

The demon turned around and was surprised to see a red haired girl coming toward him. She hugged him and smiled.

"Who are you?" Said Inuyasha.

"I'm Emily!" She said. "And I love you!"

Suddenly, Kagome stepped out of the shadows. Her green skirt and white top were clean, and she stared angrily at Emily. Emily did the same.

"Choose!" Said the red haired girl.

Inuyasha sighed. "That's easy! I like Kagome way better than you!"

Emily looked hurt. She jumped into the nearby pond and was never seen again.

**A/N: LONG LIVE KAGOYASHA! OR INUGOME! OR INUYASHA AND KAGOME!**

____________________)_(__________________

_**Naraku's POV….**_

Two pairs of eyes looked into his. They were ice blue, the kind that always meant bad luck for him.

"OMG! Naraku you've come back to life!" Said a girl's voice.

He looked around the room. It was not his type. The windows were wide open, allowing fresh air into the room. It had too much light and pureness about it. Everything was filled with happiness and love. Worst of all, all of it was colored pink.

His eyes wandered until they rested on the blonde girl. She, too, was dressed in pink. "Where am I?"

The girl's eyes filled with happiness. "You talked!"

The evil demon instantly turned back to his original self. "Well of course," he said coldly.

"You're the best."

The demon was confused. Why did she think like that? Why was she not afraid? Unless…. Yes that could be the only reason….

"Naraku I love you!"

His fears were confirmed, but he was ready for it. This had happened many times before, and he knew what to do. He quickly opened a portal, and, faster than lightning, ran into it. The portal vanished within a second.

"I'll miss you!" Kara said between sobs. Then she took out another paper cutout and started kissing it.

_______________________________)_(_____________________________

**And so 'tis the end, of yet another one of my fanfics! Ad Oh, Its like my 1****st**** one shot! Review please! Not my fault if you think it's long! =)**


End file.
